With many advantages, such as light weight and energy saving, flat display panels are liked by consumers, and liquid crystal display (LCD) panels are among the most popular. An LCD panel typically includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer filled between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. At least one of the array substrate and the color filter substrate is configured with a pixel electrode and a common electrode. By applying an electric voltage between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, an electric field is formed. By controlling the electric field strength, the orientation angle of the liquid crystal molecules may be adjusted, and thus the light transmittance of the backlight may be changed.
According to the operating modes, LCD panels mainly include two types: vertical electric field type, and transverse electric field type. In an LCD panel of the vertical electric field type, an electric field with a direction substantially vertical to the substrate surface is used to drive the liquid crystal layer, and modulate the light incident on the liquid crystal layer for displaying images. The display modes of the vertical electric field type mainly include a twisted nematic (TN) mode and a multi-domain vertical orientation (MVA) mode.
In an LCD panel of the transverse electric field type, an electric field with a direction substantially parallel to the substrate surface is used to drive the liquid crystal layer, and modulate the light incident on the liquid crystal layer for displaying images. The display modes of the transverse electric field type mainly include an in-plane switching (IPS) mode and a fringe field switching (FFS) mode.
Because of their small color shift in different directions, high color reproduction, fast response, high contrast, wide viewing angle and other characteristics, LCD panels of the transverse electric field type are more and more widely used in practical applications. With the development of panel technologies, more display modes, such as single-domain, double-domain and multi-domain display modes, are derived from the transverse electric field type.
Usually the single-domain display mode has a higher transmittance than the dual-domain and multi-domain display modes. However, the dual domain and multi-domain display modes have better viewing angles than the single-domain display mode. It is often difficult to pursue both the viewing angle and the transmittance to obtain liquid crystal display panels with wide viewing angle and high transmittance.
The disclosed structures and manufacturing methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.